


Tommyinnit Doesn't Cry

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No shipping, Probably ooc, Respawn, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, convince me otherwise, hes so sweet, i would honestly die for tubbo, just guys being dudes, l'manberg, overuse of ellipses, thats right you cant, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a particularly heated argument, Tubbo is left to pick up the pieces. Good thing he knows everything about Tommy, right?However, as it turns out, there were things about Tommy that he didn't know. Things he was about to find out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 42
Kudos: 2300
Collections: Anonymous





	Tommyinnit Doesn't Cry

"Stay out of this, Tubbo!" Tommy shouted back at him, and he recoiled despite knowing that Tommy was only riled up from the argument, and not actually mad at him. He had only been trying to help. His attention turned to Dream, who stood in front of Tommy, just as enraged.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You treat everyone around you like shit! Even your supposed 'best friend'! All you do is call him stupid, and belittle him, and it's truly a surprise he hasn't just up and left you at this point!" From under his mask, Dream hissed. Tubbo could only imagine the look on his face. He decided, against his better judgement, to butt in again.

"Well, I'm not the brightest anyway and he doesn't really mean it-" Tubbo was cut off again.

"Shut up, would you, you bitch!" Tommy glared at him. "This doesn't involve you."

"It literally does-"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up!" Tommy covered his ears, and if Tubbo didn't know better, he'd have sworn he saw tears pool at the edge of his eyes. But, Tommyinnt doesn't cry.

"Case in point, Tommy! He's literally defending you, but you shoot him down anyway. You do this with everyone! All of these people, who have shown you nothing but love and support, you still treat like dirt on the bottom of your shoe! And you have the gall to call _me_ egotistical? You're fucking toxic. You only ever hurt the people around you, and it's no wonder Eret betrayed you. I know _I_ wouldn't want to live in an SMP where _you_ were Vice President. You're a fucking asshole, and you don't deserve all the wonderful people who love you anyway." Dream stepped closer to Tommy, who was now shaking with what Tubbo presumed was rage. Tommy blinked repeatedly, as if he was trying to communicate via Morse code or something. Dream raised his netherrite sword above his head, and growled, "You disgust me."

_Tommyinnit was slain by Dream using **[nightmare]**_

Tubbo looked at the spot where Tommy's body disappeared into smoke, leaving just his items behind. Warily, he walked forward to collect his friend's things, avoiding eye contact with Dream. Not like he could make eye contact through that mask, anyway-

"You really shouldn't be friends with him." Dream said, slowly and calm. It was as if all the rage from moments prior had dissipated along with Tommy's body. "All he does is hurt you, and insult you, and use you. I mean, he once burnt down your entire house. Didn't that take weeks to build?"

"Yeah, sure, maybe I shouldn't. But I care about him, and I know he doesn't mean it when he calls me names. Besides, didn't you burn down my house too? And frankly did a lot more damage intentionally than Tommy ever did." Tubbo's voice was soft and non-confrontational. He continued to gather Tommy's items.

"Doesn't it hurt? The things he calls you?" Dream inquired, confusion lacing his voice.

"Not really." Tubbo looked up at the man, looking directly into the mask's eye holes, and then towards Tommy's dirt house atop the hill behind him. "... It's odd that he hasn't come to get his stuff yet. He's usually very quick to retrieve his things. I wonder what's taking him so long."

"Maybe he's taking what I said into consideration, for once. Or not. Probably the latter, Tommy doesn't listen to reason." Dream spat, his previous anger resurfacing.

"It's not like him to not immediately bounce back from a loss. Ah, well, I guess I'll just take his things to him." Tubbo shrugged, and began in the direction of the embassy.

"He doesn't deserve you," Tubbo heard Dream mutter under his breath. He decided to ignore it.

* * *

"...Tommy?" Tubbo asked as he entered the dirt hut, mildly befuddled. "I've got your items."

Tubbo took a few steps forward, making his way to Tommy's private room, where his bed was, but stopped when he heard a quiet noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Hesitating, Tubbo wondered what was going on. Was Tommy... crying? That didn't make sense. Tommy was this proud, confident guy who rarely, if ever, second guessed himself. Tubbo doesn't think he's ever seen Tommy cry. Get genuinely upset? Yes. Be somewhat sad? Also yes. But _cry?_ That was unheard of for Tommy. After all, _T_ _ommyinnit doesn't cry_. So, Tubbo resolved that the noise must have been something else. What, he wasn't sure, but it must have been. Tubbo reached forward to open the door, hand on the doorknob, when he heard what was undeniably someone crying.

 _Was that even Tommy in there?_ Come to think of it, he didn't know. Tommy could have left ages ago, while Tubbo was waiting for him to return. It could easily be someone else.

_But who? Who would even be in there?_

Tubbo turned the knob and opened the door, revealing someone in a familiar uniform curled up on Tommy's bed. For a brief moment, he stood in the doorway, shocked, before rushing forwards to comfort his friend. Closing the door behind him, Tubbo sat down next to Tommy, concern etched into his features. Tommy had his knees to his chest, his hands covering his ears, and was shaking uncontrollably. Tubbo put his own hand on Tommy's shoulder, causing the blonde to snap his head up to meet his friend's eyes.

"Tommy?" Tubbo inched closer to his best friend. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"How..." Tommy trailed off, looking away from Tubbo's caring and supportive gaze.

"What was that?" Tubbo questioned, curious and worried. They sat in silence for a few moments, Tubbo patiently waited for Tommy to respond as he rubbed circles into the other's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him.

"How do- do you do it?" Tommy stammered after a little while, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"How do I do what?" Tubbo tilted his head in confusion.

" _This._ " Tommy gestured vaguely, trying but failing to stop more tears from falling down his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, Tommy. What do you mean?"

"I- I'm so fucking mean to you. All the- all the damn time. I call you names, and I constantly fucking insult you... I don't understand how you can- can put up with me when I'm such a- such a fucking _dick_. So, so how do you still _care_ _?_ How can you still give a shit about me?" Tommy sobbed again, unable to keep himself calm.

"Because you're my friend, dummy! And I know when you're mean to me you don't really mean it. I'm confident enough in myself to know that, and you reassure me about that also. Are you really taking what Dream said to heart?" Tubbo asked incredulously, unable to believe what he was hearing. How was this still Tommy? What had happened?

"Of _course_ I'm listening to him! He's fucking right! I don't deserve you, or Wilbur, or Fundy, or Niki, or-"

"Dream's wrong. He doesn't understand, he's never had a friend who acts like you. And he isn't ever there to see the other side of you, the side of you that apologises profusely for burning down half of my house that one time, the side of you that sits and comforts me whenever I'm really upset. He sees you as this loud, narcissistic asshole who only ever talks about himself. But I know, and Wilbur and Fundy and Niki all know, that you care. You show it in weird ways sometimes, but you care. And I care. Because I see the quieter you that makes sure I know that your insults are jokes, ever confident but wary still. Dream doesn't. And Dream doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about." Tubbo learnt forward and embraced Tommy. "I will always be by your side. Because I care about you and you care about me. We're best friends, after all."

Tommy was silent, seemingly unable to speak. He wrapped his arms around Tubbo and pulled him closer, as if he were afraid that if he let go then Tubbo would disappear forever. His breathing was uneven, and he let his tears spill freely onto Tubbo's uniform, relishing in the comfort of his friend.

After a couple minutes of complete silence, besides Tommy's crying, Tubbo pulled away and looked down into Tommy's eyes. Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but for a moment, nothing came out. He seemed hesitant, but continued anyway.

"I'm so fucking scared, Tubbo. All the time. And it never goes away." Tommy's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm so scared that what Dream said is right. Like, that's not the first time he's confronted me like that, but even before then. I've always been so worried. I'm scared I'm pushing the people I care about away. I'm scared I'm hurting them. I'm so, so fucking scared. But I don't know how to fix me, or where to even start."

Tubbo was somewhat taken aback. This... this was a side of Tommy he'd never seen before. And it surprised him, to be honest. Tubbo, if ever asked to describe Tommy in one word, would have always said "confident". Tubbo had never thought of him as anything but. But the crying, shaking kid he saw in front of him... was not confident, as Tubbo had always viewed him. And it scared him, a bit. He worried that his friend had dealt with this all alone for the whole time he'd known him.

_What kind of friend am I? I never knew he had so much doubt about himself. I suppose he's hidden it very well, and I never knew to look, but still..._

"That's okay, being scared is okay," was all Tubbo could think to say. Tommy tensed at this.

"It... it is?" His voice was so small, and it broke Tubbo's heart.

"Of course it is. We all get scared sometimes. And it sucks to be scared alone. So when you're scared, you don't have to hesitate to come to me, alright? I mean, you can never be as clingy as I am, so it's fine, ha." Tubbo chuckled a bit, smiling at Tommy.

"... Thank you, Tubbo. I," Tommy took a deep breath, "I really appreciate it. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Tommy, me too." Tubbo took a moment to think, and then stood up. "Anyways... wanna come see my new bee farm?" He giggled a bit at the thought of his buzzy friends. Tommy laughed a little, too, wiping his face one last time. He'd stopped crying at some point. Tommy got off his bed, making his way to the door, Tubbo not far behind him.

"Sure thing, weirdo. Let's go look at your bees."


End file.
